breeding_seasonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph
Description Seraph were servants of the goddess of Order until they came in contact with elves. The elves influenced them with their deviant ways. Seraph doesn't reproduce like other monsters. Their cum, Seraph Ichor, can be used to draw Seraph from the void. In their non-Chaos contained form, they are a super powerful race of Eldritch horrors. They are the descendants of the chaos goddess. Seraphs are predisposed to have all stats three times higher. The Seraphim are exclusively female. They are womanly; the most humanoid of the species, with small demon wings and some sort of headpiece. Hair can be any color. Unlocking the Seraph: The Marquis arrives on the breeder's farm on the third day of game play. He and his wife and sister, The Marchioness, have arrived to introduce themselves. The Marquis believes that the elvish houses and the guild should be very intimate. They leave after gifting the breeder with some Royal Elf Juice. *Go to the elves' palace **click the map icon at the top right **click the dark green forest icon **click the blue building in the background with the arches When the breeder visits the Chateau du Hiliard, the Marchioness is overjoyed that the breeder has come to her. Though she initially wants to take the breeder to bed immediately, she decides instead to play a game. If the breeder brings the Marchioness a "toy" with three desired traits, she will reward the breeder. *Get the special request from the Marchioness. **Click through the dialog until the Marquis asks for the purpose of the visit. **"The Marchioness wanted to see me?" **Keep on clicking (or skip dialog) *Fulfill the request Once the request is filled through the request ticket, the breeder gains 400 affection from the Marchioness. *"Deliver" the monster to the Marchioness. **Go to the elves' palace. **Click through the 'story'. **She unlocks a new trait and says she'll give Levi the Seraph cage plans. *Visit Levi - simply going to town is sufficient. *Purchase the upgrade. **Go to the farm. **Click the Harpy cage. **Click an unused upgrade slot. **Cycle through the upgrade options. **The new one is the Seraph cage. It will be called Seraph Cage in the blueprint area of the dialog **To get a seraph after you done everything go to the store Trait Variations Chaotic Monsters *Demon *Demoness *Imp *Lilim *Moloch *Empusa *Seraph Consumable Ichor is produced by Seraphim, which can then be fed to a creature to allow it to breed more Seraphim. Any monster can produce a Seraph if that monster has consumed Ichor at any time during the game. Be warned: Ichor doesn't wear off. Once consumed, that monster will continue to pull Seraphim from the void, and a yet undetermined rate. Sometimes it seems close to constant, other times it is sporadic. Scenes As of version 7.7.1 the Seraph has no available scenes. Trivia *Seraphim cannot be bred normally and one must spread their ichor with a chance of making one come forth from the chaos that borders existence. *Seraphim are the only race that are unlocked through a questline. Category:Monsters Category:Breed-able monsters